


all tangled up in skin

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, loki loves it too, smut!fic exchange, uniform porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki keeps the helmet on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all tangled up in skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miran_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miran_chan).



> Written for the tumblr Loki/Darcy smut!fic exchange for ... someone. Mad props to Sigrid for putting this all together and all my love to Sarah/[acadecian](http://acadecian.livejournal.com/) for being the best beta ever. Title from Lady Antebellum's "We Owned the Night."

“Hello, lovely.”

Darcy’s head snapped up at the sound of his voice, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of Loki in full armor, helmet and all, in her small studio apartment. She narrowed her eyes at him, and tapped her highlighter against her textbook. “You really need to learn to knock.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly unimpressed by her scolding tone, but said nothing.

“I’m not kidding. You know that SHIELD still doesn’t really trust you--”

“Prudent on their part,” he pointed out.

“--and they do have surveillance installed in this building. You popping in and out without going through their security checkpoints isn’t going to instill confidence. Especially,” she added, raking her gaze over his leather-clad form, “dressed like that.”

He smirked and moved closer. “Is there something about my dress that is displeasing, Darcy?”

She licked her lips, and made a show of looking at him again, starting with his boots, and slowly dragging her eyes up past his slim hips to his chest and then finally to the shining golden helmet. Darcy capped her highlighter and stood up from her desk chair. She stepped into his personal space and traced a seam on his chest plate with one finger. “Other than the fact that I am generally a fan of you naked? No, not at all.”

Loki’s answering smile sent a wicked thrill through her. “Mmm, I do believe that can be arranged.” He raised his hand, fingers moving in a motion she recognized. But before he could use his magic to vanish both their clothes, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist, stopping him. 

“Wait.” He froze, his expression going blank and cold. She felt her chest tighten at the sight; for all his god-like powers, Loki was surprisingly insecure. “I was thinking... maybe you could,” she paused and took a deep breath, screwing up her courage, and tilting her face up so she could look into beautifully green eyes. “Leave the some of it on?”

The tension in his body suddenly dissipated, and his grin was back and naughtier than ever. “How much should I take off, lovely?” His voice was silky smooth and tinged with an edge of hunger. He palmed her breast, pinching her nipple through her shirt and bra, but even that much contact was enough to make her legs go a little weak. “Just the jacket?” With a quick flick of his fingers, his coat disappeared. “Perhaps the chestplate as well?” Suddenly it was gone. Darcy sighed happily and reached up to finger the neckline of his tunic. Loki breathed out, and buried his fingers in her hair, tilting her face up to his.

His lips were hard and demanding, and she whined as he licked his way into her mouth. His grip on her hair tightened when she nipped at his bottom lip and grabbed his ass, tugging him tighter against her. “Oh, we’re playing it that way, are we?” In the blink of an eye, she was naked, and pressed up against a very aroused and still partially clothed God of Mischief. Her nipples pebbled as she arched against his now-bare chest, while the leather of his pants was smooth against her cunt when he nudged his thigh between her legs. “How’s this, then?”

He was still wearing the helmet, and a thrill of arousal shot through her at the sight. She bit her lip and smirked. “Mmm, the helmet can stay, but the pants...” She trailed off and reached between them to cup him through the leather. His eyes fluttered shut as she squeezed gently, his grip on her hair tightening minutely. “The pants need to go.”

Loki’s answering grin was positively evil. “I like the way you think, Darcy Lewis,” he purred, and maneuvered her toward the double bed. When the back of her calves bumped up against the bedspread, he released her hair and pushed on her shoulders until she sat. “But I believe I shall keep them on for now,” he said, kneeling on the hardwood between her spread thighs.

Darcy gasped at the sensation of his warm breath on her wet cunt as he leaned in close, looking but not touching. His fingers skated up and down her inner thighs and up to circle her navel. Loki was a showman and a tease, and that could make their lovemaking either explosively awesome or incredibly frustrating--or both. “Damn it, Loki, _please_ ,” she whined. He chuckled and flicked his tongue against her clit once before moving to lick the crease of her thigh. Frustrated, she grabbed the horns on his helmet and used them to tug his face back to her cunt. He inhaled sharply, mostly out of surprise, she thought. Then she couldn’t think at all, because his tongue was _exactly_ where she wanted it, and _fuuuuuck_ he was good at this.

She gripped the horns tighter as he licked up between her folds and gently sucked on her clit. He traced her entrance with a finger before slowly pressing it inside her, and began gently fucking her with one finger, then two. She bucked up when he crooked his fingers against her G-spot and flicked his tongue against her clit; suddenly she was moaning his name and coming. He chuckled and started finger-fucking her harder, alternating lapping at her clit and rubbing it with his thumb. The sensations were too much for her already sensitive body, and she came again, harder this time.

He continued his assault on her sensitive cunt until she was no longer sure how many orgasms she’d had, or if it was all just one giant climax, and to be honest, she didn’t care. The muscles in her thighs were quivering, and she fell back on the bed, releasing the horns of his helmet in her blissed-out state. “Jesus,” she whimpered.

He crawled up her body and hovered over her. “No, Loki,” he corrected, his smirk shiny and wet from her orgasms. Darcy couldn’t even gather up the energy to protest, just reached up and tugged him down to kiss her. He was hard against her thigh, and she broke the kiss so she could wiggle up toward the headboard, crooking her finger to beckon him closer. He followed, his gaze hungrily perusing her bare skin. He leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth, teasing it to hardness with lips and teeth before moving on to do the same to its partner. “So sweet,” he said, his breath cool on her overheated skin. She arched her back and wiggled her hips, and he smirked. “And so eager.”

“Fuck yes, I’m eager. Now,” she said, reaching up to wrap a hand around one of his horns, “fuck me, Loki.”

He groaned and leaned into the touch. “As my lady commands.” Propped up on one arm, he reached between them and positioned his cock at her entrance. He slowly began pushing his way inside, and Darcy released his helmet and sighed happily at the slight burn as she stretched to accommodate him. When he was fully seated inside her, he leaned down to kiss her. It was a hard, demanding kiss, and she could taste herself on his lips. He pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside her, then slammed back in, hard. Darcy yelped. “Not good?” he asked, his voice cracking on the word.

She swallowed and barked out a laugh. “No, it’s very good.” He pulled back and thrust in again. “Very good,” she moaned. That was apparently all the encouragement Loki needed, and he started fucking her in earnest. Darcy canted her hips a little so he was hitting her G-spot with every thrust, and relaxed and let him have his way with her. Soon enough, she was riding the edge of orgasm, needing a just little more to get her there. Loki was panting above her, sweat running down his face and neck as he pounded into her. “Fuck, Loki, you feel so good,” she panted, “so, so, fucking good inside me. I could, _fffffuck_ , do this...” Her attempt at dirty talk turned into so much babble when Loki leaned in and bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark, and she came again.

It didn’t take long before his thrusts stuttered and became erratic. Loki’s arms gave out and he collapsed heavily onto Darcy, still lazily thrusting as his cock pulsed inside her. He turned his head so he could nuzzle her neck, the metal of his helmet cold against her hot skin.

“So,” she ventured, after her brain solidified from the orgasm-induced mush Loki had turned it into, “you liked it when I played with the helmet, huh?”

Loki just laughed, his breath warm against her neck. “Oh, yes. Yes, I did.”


End file.
